I'll Be In Your Heart
by Pricat
Summary: Snow is made the container of the Dragon of Loneliness and feels alone and unwanted until Fiona returns but wants to help her frind feel good about herself but to let her know she's not alone......
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Be In Your Heart**

**A/N Huzzah my new Shrek fic and yeah it's another Snow/Fiona one but hey it's a cute pairing like Dracon with Puss/Donkey but this was inspired by my feelings of sadness and being alone today but wanting my best friend Inyunaruto365 to be with me so I wouldn't feel so lonely and that's where this came from along with watching an Naruto Valentine's Day vid on Youtube gave me ideas too but I hope you like.**

**In this fic, Snow becomes the container for a very powerful demon named the Dragon of Loneliness that attacks Far, Far Away the night after Fiona left for the dragon guarded tower but the people of Far, Far Away even the other princesses treat her differently and make her feel alone kind of like Naruto and Gaara growing up in both Suna and Konoha.**

**But a few days after that night, a certain ogress returns to the kingdom but finds that Snow is different now but doesn't care but still cares about her as a friend but this fic is about true friendship.**

* * *

Snow sighed as she woke from the nap she'd had that afternoon after crying out her hurt at being sad that her best friend had left for the tower yesterday but she had to be strong for she knew that Fiona would return soon and that she wouldn't forget her but she wondered if Fiona had cried a little too being in the tower all alone but had a feeling the red haired princess was thinking about her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes but heard noises come from the kingdom as she went to see what was wrong but saw a dragon like demon that was scaring people but the ebony haired princess then saw Merlin look at her.

He knew that she had enough courage inside to be the demon's container as he made handsigns while reciting a spell as the demon lunged at her but they were both surrounded by bright light as people were nervous

After the light faded, a seal appeared along with a wispy heart mark on Snow's cheek that pointed out to people that a demon was inside her as he caught her before she hit the ground but the ebony haired girl had many injuries that needed to be treated as he brought her into the castle.

Lillian was surprised to see that Snow was the one that now held the Dragon of Loneliness, a very powerful demon within her but the queen knew that the people in Far, Far Away would treat the ebony haired girl differently but thought she was brave for holding the demon within her and saving the kingdom but Merlin brought her out of her thoughts.

"What will happen to her once the kingdom finds out?

She'll have saved their lives but they'll treat her like dirt!" he said.

Lillian nodded as she put a calming hand on his shoulder as he looked at her seeing the six whisker like scratches on both her cheeks knowing they were the mark of the Nine Tailed Fox but knew better than anybody what Snow would go through once the kingdom would find out.

"She'll stay here in the palace." she answered.

He understood after cleaning up Snow's wounds and bandaging them.

Lillian smiled watching her sleep unaware of what had happened to her.......

* * *

Later after the next couple of days, Snow woke with a jolt as pain from her injuries flowed as she was confused to find herself in the palace and wondered what had happened because she remembered hearing loud roars and a demon lunging at her but then bright light surrounded her and everything went black as she wondered what had happened to her as she saw Lillian happy to see she was awake but hugged her gently knowing that she was confused about being here but she had to tell her the truth about what had happened a few nights ago but the ebony haired girl was stunned and trying to deny it as Lillian knew it was true.

"S-So I'm a monster now?

Because of this demon in me?" she said sadly.

Tears fell from her eyes at this knowing things would never be the same again as Lillian reassured her things would be okay but before she could tell her more, a messenger arrived and she needed to see what he wanted.

She was surprised to see that it was about Fiona and that she'd be arriving in a few day's time but decided to keep that to herself for now.

She knew this could make Snow very happy.........


	2. Returning To Far, Far Away

**I'll Be In Your Heart**

**A/N Here's more and thanks to Rooz and Inyunaruto365 for reviewing.**

**I hope you both like this chapter.**

* * *

Fiona was happy yet excited to be returning to Far, Far Away because she hadn't been there in a while since the day she'd left for the dragon guarded tower but hoped that her parents and Snow would be happy as she knew they'd missed her as she was arriving that afternoon as she knew things had changed there as she fell asleep.

She remembered the days in Far, Far Away growing up with Snow by her side and they were like peanut butter and jelly in the friendship area as she knew that Snow had probably been lonely since she'd left and hoped things would be okay.

She then fell asleep as memories were in her mind of those in Far, Far Away who cared about her.

* * *

Snow was feeling nervous as she walked through the streets of Far, Far Away as others stared at her with cold looks in their eyes aws they stared at her but had a feeling that it was because of the Dragon of Loneliness that was inside of her but was sad seeing mothers pull their children away as they saw her pass but she then heard people whispering about her but realised that it was because of her as tears were in her eyes as she returned to the castle but Lillian saw her run upstairs and wondered what had made her upset but she sighed hoping that Fiona would show up soon but saw a tear fall from her eye as she entered the room.

"Are you okay?

You looked upset coming inside.

Is something the matter?" Lillian asked her.

"I-It's because they found out about my demon and were being so cold towards me.

You don't know what it's like to have a demon in you." she said as Lillisn sighed.

"You're wrong Snow I do.

I have a demon inside me too.

It's the Nine Tailed Fox.

It attacked Far, Far Away a long time ago and I became it's container.

I just never told anybody." she told her as Snow understood.

She then hugged her but saw a messenger show up.

"Excuse me but I have to go see to somebody." she told her leaving.

The ebony haired girl wondered what was going on as she saw Lillian leave the room.

* * *

Fiona was so happy as she hugged her mother as she met her at the castle door but Lillian was surprised to see her in her ogre form but Fiona explained everything to her as she understood as they went inside but hadn't told her that Snow was here but would let her find out for herself as she went upstairs to her old room but on her way there, she heard soft moaning come from another room as she opened the door but gasped seeing Snow lying on the bed as she approached but kissed her forehead knowing she was asleep right now.

"I'll see you when you wake up Snowdrop." she whispered as she left her.

She hoped that the ebony haired girl would be okay later as she saw red rims around her eyes as she wondered why she'd been crying as she went to her room and unpacked as she hadn't been in this room for a very long time.

She hoped Snow would be okay as she went downstairs for lunch.

Lillian hoped that Fiona would handle the news about Snow having a demon inside her as she sighed as she was catching up with her daughter about her life after leaving for the dragon guarded tower.

Fiona liked being home but couldn't shake the feeling something bothered her about Snow......


	3. Accepting Her For Her

**I'll Be In Your Heart**

**A/N Here's more.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Snow awoke later after a dream about her as she'd heard Fiona whisper to her and wondered what was going on as she felt her stomach rumble and knew she was hungry and went downstairs but heard laughter as the ebony haired girl gasped knowing who that voice belonged to as she entered the dining room and her eyes widened seeing Fiona there as Lillian smiled.

"Fi-Fi........ y-you're here." she said hugging her.

The ogress smiled seeing her best friend there as she knew that the ebony haired girl missed her very much after she'd left for the tower as she was so happy.

"It's okay Snowdrop I'm here.

I'm not leaving you." she said to her.

Snow understood seeing happiness in Fiona's blue eyes as she was happy to see her.

"You're hungry right?" she said giggling.

Snow nodded in reply but wondered why her friend wasn't afraid that she had a demon inside her and had a feeling that she didn't know.

"_It's good she doesn't know._

_It's nice to know she likes me for me."_ she thought.

* * *

Fiona wondered what was bothering Snow as she didn't want to leave the castle and the ebony haired girl wanted to tell her friend about the Dragon of Loneliness being inside her but was worried that she would be like the other people of Far, Far Away but deep inside she could feel that Fiona would never do such a thing to her as the ogress knew how it felt to be rejected and having her feelings hurt by others as she sighed as she decided to tell her.

"Fi-Fi there's something I need to tell you.

It's important to me.

The night after you left for the dragon guarded tower, a powerful demon named the Dragon of Loneliness attacked the kingdom but the only thing that could calm it was to find it a container, somebody to put it inside where it could do less damage.

Merlin used a powerful spell to seal it inside me.

But people haven't treated me the same since.

I'm just glad you came back because I was feeling alone and needing you.

That's why I don't want to leave the castle." she explained.

She saw a look in Fiona's blue eyes that made her fearful that she might be mean to her too but something deep inside she could tell that Fiona wouldn't leave her even if she was different.

"Snowdrop you're not a freak because of the demon inside you.

You did it to save the kingdom and I'm so proud of you.

That you're my friend." the ogress answered as Snow smiled.

She knew there was nothing to be worried about with Fiona about the little change because she still cared about her all the time as the ebony haired girl knew she'd been thinking about her while in the tower.

She then saw Fiona take her hand and lead her outside........


	4. Lose Control

**I'll Be In Your Heart**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**The Dragon of Loneliness is a little like Gaara's demon because it uses that person's hurt and sadness for them to be taken over by the demon's chakra.**

**I hope people like that.**

* * *

Snow was nervous as Fiona led her by the hand out of the castle as they walked through the streets of Far, Far Away but the ebony haired girl was worried as people were giving her cold stares and muttering as normal but saw Fiona and stopped as they were surprised that she'd returned as the ogress headed to Farbuck's which was the meeting spot for her and the other princesses and Snow was nervous knowing that they would be mean to her because of the demon within her because sometimes she couldn't control the demon and it made her a little emotional sometimes but that worried Snow as she felt her head ache as she clutched it but Fiona wondered what was wrong.

"S-Stay away from me." she snarled in anger.

Fiona was stunned by this as Snow's eyes became slits and fangs were in her mouth as they entered Farbuck's as the ogress was nervous but trying to stay calm.

"Please Snowdrop.

What's wrong with you?" she said worriedly.

"She became a monster." she heard Rapunzel say.

Fiona was really nervous as her best friend was now more demon than herself and was wrecking the coffee house but the ogress needed to know why Snow was doing this as she was her best friend as she attempted to get closer to her as Rapunzel and the other princesses watched her try as she kept getting flown off her feet.

"Please Snowdrop I just want to help you." she pleaded.

But her plea was falling on deaf ears as she knew only one thing that could help as she climbed up Snow's huge back and hugged her.

Suddenly the Dragon of Loneliness crumbled and Snow was left standing but her dress was torn from becoming her demon and there were a few wounds on her.

"What have I done?" she said.

"You destroyed the place, that's what.

You don't belong here.

Far, Far Away is no place for a monster like you!" Rapunzel said.

Fiona then saw the ebony haired girl run off and wanted to go with her but couldn't as she knew Snow needed sometime alone.....

* * *

Snow was in the forest but upset remembering what had happened in Farbuck's but seeing the look in Fiona's blue eyes after returning to normal after her frenzy made it worse because they were friends and had a feeling that now she would be afraid to be close to her in case that happened again as tears fell from her eyes but wiped them away as she decided to stay there for a while but knew that nobody would come for her as she curled up in a ball and fell asleep........

* * *

Fiona was really worried as she couldn' find Snow anywhere in the castle but was worried remembering what Rapunzel had said to Snow abouy that she didn't belong there and that the kingdom was no place for a monster like her.

Lillian saw great sadness in her daughter's blue eyes as she was helping her search for Snow after hearing from Fiona what had happened in Farbuck's but had a feeling this would happen sooner or later as she needed to tell Fiona that before she got worried and wanted to find her as she tried to find the words.

"Fiona what happened at Farbuck's wasn't Snow's fault." she said.

"I know that but the others don't.

They think she's a monster but she's not.

She's my best friend." the ogress told her.

"I know but the Dragon of Loneliness uses the hurt and sadness of the person it's sealed within to help it get stronger so being around otherws made Snow remember all the hurt she's gone through because of the people in there and it made her lose control." Lillian told her.

Fiona was quiet for a while but still cared about her as she kept on looking.........


End file.
